


Waking Up Part 2

by thewaywardwriter



Series: Maze Runners [5]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Apocalypse, Canonical Character Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Book(s), Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5007961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaywardwriter/pseuds/thewaywardwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Thomas wakes up this time, there is no one standing above him.</p><p>There are no boys standing around him.</p><p>Teresa is not hovering above him either.</p><p>And then he remembers.</p><p>Paradise.</p><p>WCKD.</p><p>The Immune have made it 'home.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up Part 2

“Thomas. Hey Thomas.”

It feels like a weight is lifting off his shoulders.

Groaning, Thomas blinked rapidly as he pushed himself up onto his elbows. 

“Minho?”

“Nice to see you breathing, shank,” Minho murmured as he reached forward to prod a finger into Thomas' forearm.

“How do you feel?”

A moan of disdain answered Minho's question.

“Where's Newt?” Thomas asked.

“Newt's dead,” Minho replied, “And Teresa too. She died getting you out of the way.”

Memories flashed. The debris. The Flat Trans. Newt dead and with the Flare creeping up his neck.

Teresa, flattened and dying under a slab of rock meant to crush Thomas.

“And WCKD?” the boy wondered.

“Gone,” added another voice – Harriet - behind him, “Aris and Sonya with it.”

“Frypan too,” Minho continued, “They were caught up in the explosion.”

'I don't want to see my friends die anymore.'

The words echoed in Thomas' memory.

“And here we are,” Thomas said.

“And here we are,” Minho agreed, “Paradise and no one here to see it.”

His grief welling up briefly, Thomas gave Minho a wry smile.

“Come on you ugly shank. Let's go see what Paradise looks like.”


End file.
